


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 215

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 215 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 215 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 215

ECHO  
If you want to be free, be quiet!

TRANSLATION  
 _Taim yu gaf ge breik au, taim yu shof op!_

LEXA  
The time to strike is now.

TRANSLATION  
 _Taim na jomp em op laik nau._

GROUNDERS  
Kill them! The mountain will fall!

TRANSLATION  
 _Frag emo op! Maun-de na slip daun!_

LEXA  
Blood must have blood!

TRANSLATION  
 _Jus drein jus daun!_

LINCOLN  
Be ready!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ge yo ogud!_

LEXA  
Flank the shooters! Go!

TRANSLATION  
 _Swap emo triga op! Gyon au!_

LEXA  
Shield wall! Now!

TRANSLATION  
 _Bloka wo! Nau!_

LEXA  
Fall back!

TRANSLATION  
 _Bak yo op!_

LEXA  
Hold!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hod op!_

LEXA  
Take the door!

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik dou-de au!_

LEXA  
Follow me! We double back and flank the Mountain Men!

TRANSLATION  
 _Mafta ai op! Oso na doba em op en swap emo Maunon op!_

INDRA  
… of the Tree People.

TRANSLATION  
 _… kom Trigedakru._

LEXA  
Why is he not dead?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hakom em nou stedaun?_

EMERSON  
I have a message for you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai gada imfou in gon yu._

LINCOLN  
Follow me!

TRANSLATION  
 _Mafta ai op!_

LINCOLN  
Two lines! Get ready to pull!

TRANSLATION  
 _Tu tayon! Ge yo ogud na pul klin!_

LINCOLN  
Ready, and pull!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ogud, en pul klin!_

LINCOLN  
Squad Two, Three and Four. We all go together.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fous tu, thri en fou. Oso gon we ogeda._

LEXA  
Stand down!

TRANSLATION  
 _Chil yo daun!_

LEXA  
Do not attack!

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou jomp em op!_

LINCOLN  
Let go of me! Let go! No!

TRANSLATION  
 _Klir ai of! Klir of! No!_

CLARKE  
Your fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu gonplei ste odon._

LEXA  
Sound the retreat.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik oso rowenes laud._

LEXA  
Take him.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sis em op._

ECHO  
It’s okay. We can trust him.

TRANSLATION  
 _En’s ku. Oso na wich em in._

LEXA  
Take him to the door!

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik em gon dou!_


End file.
